The goal of the proposed project is the development of improved sensors for the detection of hydrides (including arsine, phosphine and diborane) for protection of worker health and safety. Current sensors suffer from severe limitations including lack of selectivity, and limited accuracy and lifetime. An electronic sensor system, capable of automatically warning workers about the presence of one of these toxic gases, would provide a substantial benefit for worker health and safety. This project will take advantage of advances in nanotechnology, ceramic micromachining and materials chemistry to create sensors that are substantially better than current state of the art. These improved sensors will be the basis for improved personal and permanent monitors for increased protection of workers in the semiconductor industry. Hydrides are dangerous gases that are widely used in the semiconductor industry. The proposed project will develop advanced sensors that can be used in personal protective devices to warn users about the presence of these highly toxic gases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]